The desire to be cuckold
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Between Season 2 & 3! Spencer has a rather special fantasy to ask his girlfriend, Sasha accepts because he wants it but also out of curiosity. Spencer/Sasha Striker T-Bo.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

A little over a year ago, Sasha Striker was dated with Spencer Shay, a pretty cute, kind, intelligent guy who dethroned her from her throne at Pak-Rat. His sister was often absent since she reached puberty and she spent most of her time with her friends Sam & Freddie at the blonde, while Sasha & Spencer took the opportunity to spend most of their days at home, quietly.

She was happy and she thought she loved him in a way, as far as Spencer considers his girlfriends from this Carly had told her. But one day, when they had just finished making love, she saw him hesitate to start, as if he wanted to say something without daring.

"Sasha, I wanted to ask you" Spencer said after a few moments.  
"Yes?" She asks curiously enough.  
"No, it's stupid ..."  
"Go ahead, talk baby"  
"It's been a few days since I've been masturbating andI imagined you sleeping with another guy, and I know it sounds crazy or weird, but I love you, it makes me excited. So I said myself that maybe we could try, in real ... "

Her mind is titillated but she wonders if this is a test.

"Is this really important to you?" Sasha said to him.  
"Somehow, although I would understand that you refuse."

She takes him in her arms.

"You know that nothing pleases me more than to please you, I will find a man to realize this fantasy."  
"Thank you!"

As soon as Sasha had spoken, she had her little idea in mind. She knew a close friend of Spencer whom she always suspected of having views on her.

"Hello T-Bo? Tell me and answer sincerely: how do you find me physically?" she telephoned him.  
"You are very pretty, but why this question?  
"Would you like to, say, 'play with my body'?"  
"But, and Spencer?"  
"Spencer agrees."

She explained the situation to him.

"Okay, Saturday afternoon, if his house is free, I come!"  
"We keep you informed, and thank you."  
"The pleasure is mine!"

Saturday at 1pm! Sasha still did not tell Spencer who was their surprise guest. When he knocks on the door, it's all astonished that Spencer opens to T-Bo.

"Ah, it's you T-Bo who ...?"  
"Who's going to fuck with your girlfriend? Yes!"  
"Okay ... Uh, you want something to drink?"  
"No thank you, I'm too excited to go to the act with Sasha!"

She watches the scene with an amused eye. T-Bo turns to her.

"Fuck, you made yourself beautiful!"

Sasha wears a pink blouse with long sleeves, almost transparent, leaving more than guessing her chest enhanced by a black bra, as well as a necklace with several rows of black pearls and other jewelry. She also wears a black miniskirt too with a matching string to the bra, as well as a garters with black stockings and high pink heels. She can say that she made herself very beautiful, see sexy bitch.

"We're going to the room?" T-Bo suggests.  
"Okay!"

Once in Spencer's room, Sasha sits on the bed, followed by T-Bo, while Spencer sits on a chair, aloof. T-Bo begins kissing her, passionately. While his tongue spins in her mouth and their salivas mix, his hand slowly descends to her crotch, and his expert fingers caress her intimacy. T-Bo stops, removes her string, and continues. He then raises her blouse and lowers her bra to reveal her breasts that he pinches by teasing.

For her part, Sasha is not outdone because her two hands managed to clear his big black cock (bigger and longer than her boyfriend) already hard of his pants. In less time than it takes to say, she is on her knees, between his legs, ready to savor the dick of another man in front of her boyfriend ... Yet she does not hesitate for a second.

She sticks his long member in her little wet mouth, as far as she can. Her back-and-forth are fast, and her saliva abundant. She begins to caress his testicles, then sucks them into her mouth. She sees that it pleases him because he growls and holds her head so that she continues the work.

* * *

After a few delicious minutes, T-Bo raises his head and kisses her, passes a hand under her skirt to caress her buttocks. A finger interferes. Suddenly, T-Bo gives her a slap on the ass.

"Take off your skirt so your boyfriend enjoys the show better, and impale you on my dick, my little darling bitch!"

Excited, Sasha takes off her skirt with rapidity as T-Bo stretches out with his knees bent at the edge of the bed, she is positioned by crouching just above his cock, with her legs spread and knees bent. She caresses his big black cock that he had time to put on his latex protection, and she had a nasty idea. She removes the condom, a gesture that shocks the two men.

"It was not planned!" T-Bo exclaims in surprise but not particularly against the gesture.  
"What are you doing? My dear, put the protection" Spencer said firmly.  
"But Spencer, it is YOUR fantasy and I have to do it perfectly. So, no protection, we're all clean anyway" Sasha said as she stroked this big member between her pussy lips.  
"And if you get pregnant? I do not want a kid!" T-Bo warns her.  
"Well, that's the risk of seeing his girlfriend fuck with another man. Spencer will take his responsibility if it happens."

Relieved, T-Bo places his hands on her hips and directs her towards his sex, Sasha sits down quickly following his gesture and with a stroke of the kidneys, he enters her violently. She can not hold back a cry, his pelvis rises more and more quickly and his hands now grab her tempting buttocks, as an invitation never to leave her hole. From where he sat, Spencer could see everything, he saw perfectly the bump that the end of the sex of his friend filled his girlfriend. It was magnificent, what power!

For her delight, his trips are faster and violent. She leans over his knees to mimic a kiss to Spencer, T-Bo takes advantage of her to slam her buttocks that bounce and she cries with more joy. At times, T-Bo pulls out his cock entirely, to better depress it more powerfully afterwards. Sasha groaned in her shrill little voice. He pinches her nipples hard, which delights her to the highest point.

"You like sodomy?" T-Bo asks her, at the moment she thought she was going cum.  
"I just love it!" Sasha says as she retires to get on all fours, her ass apart and offered, always in front of her boyfriend.

T-Bo is not long in breaking her anus. His strokes are dry and jerky. She cries, he sticks two fingers in her pussy and she cries out more beautiful. Then suddenly, he turns her over forcefully to penetrate her pussy with a single gesture, and Sasha feels his hot sperm sinking deep into her uterus, a place her boyfriend never reached.

"Oh, yeah, it was good! Here, you who wanted a kid, you are served!"

Meanwhile, Sasha looks at her boyfriend. His cock is hard and he shakes, she come to help him with her hand. T-Bo kisses her before leaving.

"A real pleasure your chick!" he tells Spencer.

Soon after, Sasha lets her boyfriend finish in her mouth and he leans.

"Thank you for everything!" Spencer whispers et her.

* * *

Today, Sasha had broken up with Spencer but she kept this pleasure of having a boyfriend watching her fuck with another man, a pleasure that became addictive. In the future, she may return with Spencer, they still send messages where they talked again that night with T-Bo and Spencer wanted to start again with Sasha, with many men this time!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
